Of Nobles And Mages
by Dragonscribe895
Summary: So, I went back and edited my story, deleted the old version and have now uploaded it again! Next chapter is in the works, so please give this a chance and let me know what you think! Basic male human noble origin/Female human mage with some twists and turns, my own plot ideas, and of course romances! All origins featured! All reviews are welcome!


Chapter One

Alec walked down the steps from the overlook out into the valley to the Army's camp in Ostagar, he noticed different people running around: A captain briefing his men on Darkspawn, a Chantry priest praying for the soldiers, Mages from the circle with Templars glaring at their every move. The atmosphere of the camp was anxious, everyone was worried about the supposed "Blight" if it was actually one…or as many said a large raiding party.

As he was walking down the stairs in search of the junior warden Alistair, he played back what had happened to him the past few days.

…

Alec sidestepped from Ser Gilmore's swing with his practice sword. Hitting him with the flat of his own blade making him shout out with a heavy grunt, Gilmore turned and brought up his shield so as to defend himself from the young noble. They stepped around each other both looking for a drop in the other's defence. Alec feinted and Gilmore took advantage, charging forward with a loud shout. Alec stepped to the left and stuck his foot out. Gilmore tripped and dropped his sword. He turned to face a blade at his neck.

He chuckled. "Well played my Lord. But…a tad below the belt on your part" Alec grinned reaching down and pulling up his old friend "Rory. You know me, I'm no knight, whatever it takes" He smirked and winked at the young guard.

As they were making their way up to the barracks to clean up, a young guard walked up and bowed to Alec "My Lord, your father Teryn Cousland requests you're presence, He said it was important" The young guard bowed again and left.

The two men exchanged glances. Rory shrugged at him "It may have something to do with the Arl's arrival?" Alec nodded and he started making his way down to the main hall "Hmm…very well. I'll speak to you later Rory" and then started down the stairs leaving the young guard to his bruises.

Alec was unsure why his father wanted him. They had already argued about Alec having to stay at the Castle, whilst he and Fergus left for Ostagar, to help the king battle what some said was the next Blight.

Most were sceptical about it being a Blight and believed that it ended with the last one. Alec was unsure, as he had never really read into anything more than the legends of the Grey Wardens flying into battle on the backs of Griffins. Boyhood stories and dreams, Alec chuckled at the memory.

Before he went to meet with his father he decided that he would change out of his training gear. So he made his way to his room. As he entered his room, he unbuckled his training sword and the first buckles of his belt. Once his armor was fully off he dipped his face in the water basin and then dried himself off. He reached into his armoire and pulled out a pair of leather hunting breaches, loose white shirt, and a simple leather sleeveless jerkin and pulled on knee length dark leather boots.

He looked at himself in the mirror; a young man of nineteen years. With ghostly pale blue eyes, Shaggy long brown hair with heavy stubble and a goatee beard. Tall, with deeply tanned skin from days in the sun helping out farmers and hunting with his friends. As the second son of a Teryn, he had very little to do, so he filled his days doing whatever he so pleased. "It's a dull life, being the second son" He would say to his father as they had their routine walks along the battlements of castle Highever "Now pup" He would always say, chuckling at his son's wit, to make matters worse his father wouldn't let him go on patrol with the Terynir's guards, so most days he hunted or helped out at the local farms. if not that, the day at the local pub, Alec chuckled, perhaps he was too familiar with that particular inn.

He sighed and knew he couldn't put this off anymore. Oh well.

When he reached the great hall it was nearly midday and the sun was high in the sky. Yet Alec had a shiver run down his spine when he saw the man who was standing beside his father when he entered.

Arl Rendon Howe was a sickly thin, sickly pale, sickly everything of a man. And from the first day Alec meet him when he was but a child he never liked him. Something about the man…it made Alec shiver. Yet his father insisted that he was a good friend and a hero.

"Ah there you are pup" Alec's father smiled. Bryce Cousland now in his fiftieth year still had the glinting eyes of a cunning child, pale like Alec's. His hair now silver with age was still as thick as it was when Alec was a child. He was still in good shape, at the end of most days he was wary, yet the man had the energy of a young man when he was with his family and friends. "You remember Arl Howe yes?" His father's voice asked innocently. Despite his question, Bryce knew how his son felt about the Arl.

Alec smiled, knowing that to anger the Arl would anger his father "Of course, it's good to see you again my Lord" Alec bowed and for a second he caught a glint of anger in the Arl's eye, but it left just as quickly.

Arl Howe grimaced at the boy "You as well my boy. My but you have grown up since I last saw you!" He laughed "My daughter Delilah asked after you, perhaps I should bring her next time?" he offered with a sly grin.

Great…Howe was trying to match Alec with his daughter…Again. "Ahah, I will leave that to you. My Lord" Alec smiled; He hoped that the Arl would not take offence. This was not the first time he had denied the Arl, and he knew that it was not the wisest of ideas. But Alec wanted to marry someone he loved. Not some spoiled minor noble girl from some Bannorn or Arling. His father quickly changed the subject "Pup, I know we've had this discussion before, but…" Alec Sighed inwardly as he prepared himself for the argument to come.

….

Alec walked as coolly as he could from the great hall before the door shut behind him and then he sighed. He spoke with his father a while, and then they had a small argument, meaning loud and embarrassing argument, about his staying at the Castle. And then the Grey Warden came, this man Duncan was impressive to say the least. Tall, dark skin, about forty years old, with dark brown eyes and tied back black hair. He wore Silverite Plate armor with the Grey Warden's emblem on it. He was an imposing sight to be sure. And when he asked to recruit Alec, his heart leaped…a chance to get fighting! Yet Alec knew what his father would do, and he was right. His father came between them and denied Duncan, almost challenging him to conscript Alec. Whether it was fear of angering the Teryn of Highever, or that he just wasn't that set on having Alec as a recruit Alec wasn't sure. But after the challenge Duncan did not press his father.

After that his father asked Alec to find Fergus and to tell him that he was to leave with Highever's army, while his father waited for the Arl's. So Alec, the ever dutiful son, went to find his older brother.

….

Alec was walking along the west side of the Castle when he bumped into Rory "Oh! Hello Alec, Just the man I was looking for" He smiled "Your mother sent me to find you and tell you that Cat got into the larder. Again" He chuckled, this was not the first time Alec's Mabari War hound had snuck into the larder, when Alec was younger he did teach the pup to open doors and cause a commotion so Alec and Rory could escape the Castle and go down to Highever so as to adventure. But now it had become a hassle, because for some reason Cat was always in the larder. "Oh well, Fergus will have to wait" Alec sighed and made his way to the kitchen were Nan was certain to be threatening to kill Cat.

….

When they reached the Kitchen Nan was screaming bloody murder to the two elven servants, Cath and some other elf whose name Alec forgot. Alec always remembered Cath because she was always running around with Alec and Rory when they were young children.

"I swear! I will kill that dog and serve it to the boy!" Nan screamed, Alec looked over at Rory, who simply chuckled and then ran out the door leaving Alec to deal with the raging old bat on his own.

"Um…Nan?" Alec almost instantly regretted saying anything. Nan whirled on Alec with one of the most terrifying scowls known to Thedas. "You!" she screamed "Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" Alec took a step back; he would sooner fight the Archdemon than take on Nan. "Okay, Okay, I'll get cat and we'll leave" When he had past Nan he winked at Cath and muttered "All limbs intact I hope" She stifled a giggle. Nan turned and glared.

When Alec entered he saw something that shocked him. Cat his pure black Mabari War hound lying atop a mound of dead giant rats!

"Nan! You may want to come in here" Alec shouted "What in the Maker's name has he done now?!" Nan shouted as she came through the door "I believe…" Alec said with a smirk "That you owe Cat an apology"

….

Alec and Cat came running out of the kitchen just dodging the kitchen knife that lodged itself in the door followed by Nan screaming about leaving for some nice Bannorn. When they were far enough away Alec looked down at Cat in anger. The Mabari had the humility to whine. Then Alec's face brightened "Well done boy! That was a spectacular performance on your part!" He said to the dog reaching down to rub him on the head, commending his latest antics. The dog's tail waged in pleasure of his Master's approval "Come one boy! Let's get out of here before Nan follows us and runs us through with a rusty knife!" The dog barked in agreement and they set off to find Alec's brother.

….

Alec and Cat turned round the corner to see a small group of people in the alcove before the bedrooms where the Cousland family slept.

It was Alec's mother: Teryna Eleanor Cousland with Lady Landra; Arl Loren's wife, her son Darrien, a good man…if a bit soft. And a young elven woman in a rich dress, she stood, almost hid, behind lady Landra.

Alec approached the small group with a grin on his face, this would be fun. His mother noticed him first and smiled "Ah. And here is my youngest son. I see by the presence of your troublesome hound that the issue of the kitchen is no more?" She said sweetly. Alec was doing his best not to laugh at the memory of Nan's face "Yes…about that" Alec smirked "…Nan's head blew off and Cat ate the kitchen staff mother" He sighed mockingly "we will have need of a new cook" Eleanor scowled "I'll take that as yes then?" Alec nodded "Good. Dear you remember Lady Landra and her son Darrien yes?" Alec smiled and bowed taking Lady Landra's hand and kissing it, she smiled "Yes, I believe we last meet at your mother's salon. I recall shamelessly flirting with you as well" She laughed "Right in front of your family too" Darrien added sarcastically he turned to Alec and put his hand out "It's good to see you again my Lord, you're looking well" Alec took his hand and shook it "You as well Darien, recovered from your last tourney?" Alec chuckled along with Darien as they remembered Darien falling on his backside after being hit on the head with a mace "Yes my Lord, though I doubt I will be doing much more fighting, or rather if I had my own way. I will be riding out with your father to Ostagar. He smiled and then remembered himself "You will be missed" He added solemnly, Alec nodded thankfully towards him "Thank you, I would be going with you, but father thinks it better if I am here, so I will trust in his wisdom" Alec finished lying about that last part.

Alec exchanged a few more words with the group, Lady Landra then left and Alec spoke with his mother who had picked up on his lie "You know it is for the best pup" Alec nodded begrudgingly then she hugged him and told him she would speak to him later.

….

When Alec had finally reached Fergus he had just finished saying goodbye to Oren and Orianna, Fergus's son and wife. They talked for a while then their parents came and they had a small family goodbye, consisting of Alec telling Oren he would teach him how to use swords and make poison and Orianna dashing the poor boys fun. After much laughter, Alec bid them all goodnight and made for his room.

When he got there he sighed. It was going to be a dull couple of weeks. Alec unbuttoned his jerkin kicked off his boots then fell into bed, not even bothering to fully undress; he would have to be up early to see to his duties. The last thing he heard was the Highever war horn sounding in the distance…letting Alec know his Brother had left with the army.

…

A bloodcurdling scream tore through the air and Alec jumped awake, still drossy from his slumber. Cat was barking at the door in anger and rage. "Ugh. Dog I swear someday I'm gonna' turn you into a rug or a cloak or something" He grumbled, then there was another shout! The door burst open and a servant from the kitchen bran through the door "My Lord save me, they're attacking the Castle help me!" He screamed before an arrow pierced through his throat, Alec took the time it was taking whoever the attacker was to reach for the dagger he had under his pillow and pull on a shirt.

A man came charging in the room looking around for Alec, he never got the chance to utter a word before the young, barely dressed, noble emerged from the shadows cutting open his throat. Alec charged forward through the door throwing the knife in the direction of the archer. The blade caught him in the throat. The man fell gurgling out blood.

Alec barely missed the arrow that was shot at him and turned to see two men. One, with a sword and a shield. The other, a short bow. Alec flung the small shield at the archer the shield bounced off the man's head and he fell unconscious. The man with the sword lunged at Alec. Alec stepped to the side but the sword caught his right arm tearing through his shirt. Alec looked down at the graze and narrowed his eyes. When the swordsman flung for him again Alec stepped under him, brought his arm up and hit the man on the face with the flat of his hand. The man shouted and dropped his sword and fell down grasping his nose. Alec reached for the sword turned and hacked at the man's neck; the blade was dull and cheap so it took time for the blade to fully sever the bone. By the end of it, Alec's shirt was no longer white. The body slumped gushing out blood from where his head had been, Alec walked over to the other man and drove his sword through his abdomen the man reached up with his hands and legs, and then…breathed his last.

Eleanor Cousland came running out of her and Bryce's room wearing scaled armor with the Cousland colours, an olive branch behind a blue flag, emblazoned on the chest piece. And a long curved bow on her back, with two steel Fereldan daggers sheathed on her left hip. Alec was shocked to say the least "Darling are you alright, did they hurt you" She looked down at Alec's arm and his face "Maker's breath that can't all be your blood!" Alec reached for his Mother's shoulders "Mother! I'm fine, right now, we need to figure out what's happening" Mother looked around then her then her eyes settled on the dead man's shield. Her eyes narrowed and she uttered one word "Howe" Alec turned and saw the Howe bear…Now Alec Understood! Howe had deliberately postponed his men's arrival so that he could attack when Highever's forces left! The Bastard! Alec's temper rose "Mother! We need to find Oren and Orianna and get out of here! There is no way we will be able to defeat Howe's army, but if we can get word to the other Arlings or even the King we have a better chance of bringing Howe to justice" She nodded and then made for Fergus' room.

What they saw when they got there…made Alec sick. Orianna lying on top of her bed, nightgown tore into pieces, blood running down from her slit throat a knife in her hands, and one of Howe's thugs lying dead on the floor. But a sight worse than that was little Oren.

This innocent Child had been beaten bloody before having his throat slit open left to bleed dry. A small sick part of Alec hoped that the child had died before he saw his mother raped and murdered. Mother ran for Oren and picked up the small broken body and nestled it in her arms. Tears of sorrow and pain running down her face then…something else, anger, hatred, rage, no words did what this was justice. "I swear I'll cut Howe's lying throat myself!" She said into between sobs. Alec reached down and put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mother, I…we need to go, it will only be a matter of time before more of Howe's thugs come looking for us" Alec stepped outside and picked up the sword that was lying down on the floor where Alec had dropped it. "Okay first of all we had for the treasury, if there is one thing we can do. It's getting the armor and Great Sword of the Couslands. I won't let Howe have it!" Alec gritted his teeth and then they made their way to the treasury cutting through a swath of Howe's men.

….

When they reached the treasury the blade Alec was using was just about ready to fall to pieces, cheaply forged iron was useless. Alec's mother gave him the key and he stepped into the treasury, he looked down to the end of it and saw what he was looking for. The Cousland armor, the same that father wore during the war with the Orleasians, along with the Great sword, that was carried by the first Couslands. Alec Pulled the armor off the stand and started pulling on the coat of chainmail that went first, then the main plate along with the greaves gauntlets and every other piece, his mother finished up the last of the straps then he tied the helmet to his hip. He pulled the scabbard that held the great sword over his head and fit it to his build then sheathed the sword. His mother looked at him. Tears flowing down here face "A true Cousland in your own right, oh if only you didn't have to don it in this way" Alec smiled at her "Come on mother, we're going to find father and then we'll get out of here" Alec reached for a large side satchel and threw in some food, a few bags of gold and put it over his head and they stepped out of the treasury and made their way to the kitchens where the emergency exit was.

….

As they cut their way through Howe's thugs they meet Ser Gilmore and he informed them of where the Teryn was, he then told them to make haste as the main door was about to be broke through. Alec had embraced Ser Gilmore as a brother then they left. Alec felt sick leaving behind his childhood friend.

As they turned the corner they meet a small group of Howe's men. The first died with an arrow buried in his heart the next knocked down by Cat and had his throat torn out. That left the one with the massive maul and two others who rushed past him to the other two, leaving the one with the giant maul. Great Alec thought, he charged at the man just missing the heavy left swing by the Knight, Alec turned and swung his sword across the man's back cutting open his armor and drawing blood, he shouted out in anger then turned and narrowed his eyes at Alec. Bringing the maul up above his head he made to strike but like lightning Alec charged and severed the man's arms off, the maul fell on his head and crushed it with a sickening crunch. Alec flinched at the sound but checked to make sure Cat and his mother were unharmed. They were both fine and had just finished off the last two men. Alec nodded to his mother and they both made for the kitchen.

When they entered they found Nan lying on the floor face down in a pool of her own blood, a large meat cleaver in her hand and around her were the bodies of four dead thugs. Alec leaned down and gave the woman who had looked after him for years a small prayer to the Maker. Tears were now brimming down Alec's face; if He ever saw Howe again he would rip out his throat with his bare hands.

They stepped into the larder only to find another awful sight. Bryce Cousland lay in a small pool of blood barely alive "Bryce!" Eleanor ran for her husband and fell to her knees beside him letting him rest on her "Maker's blood! What happened to you?!" his voice was weak when he spoke "Howe's men…found me first…almost…did me in there" he looked up at Alec his eyes sad "Ah my son. You fit that armor as if it was made for you" Alec went to speak, but had to clear his throat and repress the oncoming tears "Father, we need to get out of here, can you move?" Alec went to lift his father up but the man cried out in pain "No! I cannot…I cannot move" He looked at his wife and son, tears running down his face "You…you must leave me…find Fergus…tell him…tell him what happened, find the king…he will…bring Justice" Eleanor cried out "NO! Bryce I'm not leaving you, please we can find healing magic…" Bryce looked up at his wife lovingly "No, Howe's men…they will break through I…I will only slow you down" Just then the Grey Warden Duncan stepped through the door, his armor, sword and dagger all blood splattered "While it breaks my heart to tell you, they Teryn is correct, Howe's men have not yet broken through, but they soon will" he kneeled down looking at the three of them with sad eyes.

Bryce nodded sadly then looked up at Duncan "Duncan, while you owe me no fealty, I beg of you! Take my wife and son and see them to safety" Duncan shifted his feet "I will my Lord, but I fear I must ask something of you in return" He looked at Alec sadly "Anything!" Duncan nodded "I came here looking for a recruit, the situation here pales in comparison to the evil that now threatens Fereldan. The Blight demands that I leave with a recruit" Bryce looked at Alec "I…I understand" Then Duncan stood and offered Alec his hand "Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens, join us!" Alec looked at his mother and father…they both nodded their heads in agreement, Alec reached for Duncan's hand and he pulled him up.

"Darling…go with Duncan, I will stay here by your father's side and buy you sometime" Alec made to argue but Bryce reached up and touched her face "Eleanor…" She took his hand in hers and wiped the tears from her eyes "Hush Bryce, I belong by your side, even till death. We lead a good life, but it's up to our children now, I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time, but I won't abandon you" Bryce nodded even near death he couldn't win an argument "Then go pup. Warn your brother, and know that you do us proud and that we love you" Duncan pulled Alec from his parents "Hurry! They have broken through the gate!" The last thing Alec heard before he stepped through the small escape door was "Goodbye darling…" And with that Alec set off to begin life as a Grey Warden, a life up until now, he always wanted.


End file.
